A Sala Precisa
by ann0vinyso
Summary: -ONESHOT- Seis meses, estavam juntos há seis meses e não havia um dia sequer em que se arrependesse ou desejasse estar com outra pessoa. Ele a fazia feliz como ela jamais imaginou que pudesse ser. Mas será que só isso seria suficiente para eles?


Hermione estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore próxima ao Lago Negro. Estava lendo um livro relativamente pequeno que falava sobre relacionamento com garotos. Era um livro trouxa, mas ela achava que seu namoro estava esfriando e precisava reacender a chama que ardia tão intensamente nos primeiros meses.

Seis meses, estavam juntos há seis meses e não havia um dia sequer em que se arrependesse ou desejasse estar com outra pessoa. Ele a fazia feliz como ela jamais imaginou que pudesse ser. Longe um do outro, pareciam meros bruxos comuns, juntos pareciam ter nascido destinados a ficarem juntos. A morena não conseguia esconder o quão apaixonada estava e poderia até mesmo dizer que o amava, mesmo que há poucos meses atrás ela achasse amor um sentimento muito complexo.

Ela mudou muito desde o início do relacionamento, na verdade, os dois mudaram. Fisicamente, ela passou a usar os cabelos presos e vestir-se com roupas mais justas, enquanto ele cortou o cabelo num corte mais social – muito diferente do que costumava usar – e andava com mais segurança e altivez. Mas as verdadeiras mudanças ocorreram dentro de cada um. Mione continuava a ser a Sabe-Tudo, mas já não procurava ter a atenção voltada para si ao responder todas as perguntas dos professores avidamente. Muitas vezes, ela sabia a resposta, mas deixava que outros se pronunciassem. Sentia-se mais segura de si, mais amada e não se importava tanto com a opinião dos outros.

Ele, contudo, foi o que mais mudou. Passou a sorrir mais e ganhou confiança em si mesmo. Não tinha mais vergonha das roupas que usava nem tampouco sentia ciúme do Harry. Rony tornara-se um novo bruxo ao lado de Hermione. Sentir-se amado por ela lhe trouxe muito mais que felicidade, lhe deu uma nova vida. Seu humor estava quase sempre muito bom e saía-se cada vez melhor na escola. Todos diziam que eles eram perfeitos juntos.

Mesmo assim, ela estava determinada a mudar a rotina pelo menos uma vez. No dia em que comemorariam seis meses juntos, a morena tinha planos especiais para o casal. E convenientemente, a data caiu no período de férias escolares e ambos ficaram na escola. Estavam no sexto ano e para ela, era o melhor de toda a sua vida escolar até agora. Quando o avistou caminhando em sua direção, Hermione escondeu o livro em suas vestes e sorriu para o namorado.

― Eu a procurei por todo o castelo. – Rony disse sentando-se ao lado da morena e dando-lhe um beijo. ― O treino de quadribol terminou! Acho que não me sai tão mal dessa vez.

― Estava muito barulhento no estádio e muito quente na sala comunal, por isso resolvi vir para cá. Eu já estava quase indo para o campo, mas pelo visto hoje o treino terminou mais cedo.

― Nos saímos muito bem e Harry achou que já bastava por hoje. – o ruivo sorriu e Mione não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta, aquele sorriso era encantador.

Ela aconchegou-se ao namorado e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. Ficou olhando para os outros alunos que estavam no local, longe o suficiente para não os ouvirem com nitidez. Respirou fundo e tocou no assunto que a estava deixando nervosa.

― Em poucos dias completaram seis meses que estamos juntos... – ela começou.

― Estou lembrando. – ele lhe fez cafuné. ― O que você quer fazer nesse dia? Estamos de férias, afinal.

― Eu estava pensando numa coisa... – ela hesitou por um momento, insegura. ― Mas não sei se você vai querer.

― Eu topo qualquer coisa com você, princesa! – ele faria qualquer coisa por ela. ― Topo até passar o dia todo na biblioteca, se você quiser.

Ela riu. Ele era um bobo, mas tinha que admitir que também era um fofo quando falava essas coisas. Só não estava muito certa de como falaria para ele o que desejava fazer. Nem sequer sabia como começar. Mione ficava vermelha só em pensar.

― Nós poderíamos quebrar a rotina. – começou, nervosa ― Fazer algo diferente, tipo, pedir a capa de invisibilidade do Harry emprestada e ir à Sala Precisa.

O ruivo a olhou por um momento, pensando no que ela dissera. Parecia estar assimilando a ideia, tentando entender o que a namorada queria com aquela proposta. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos dela, presos num rabo de cavalo, antes de responder.

― Hum, em que horário você estava pensando em fazer isso? – seu rosto estava impassível, seria difícil adivinhar o que pensava. Esse era um dom de Rony que a morena pouco gostava.

― Não sei, decida você, amor. – ela estava, agora, insegura sobre ter sido uma boa ideia propor isso.

― Mione, eu te conheço! Você já tem tudo planejado aqui. – e com o dedo tocou a têmpora da garota. ― Diga logo, em que horário quer que façamos isso?

― Se você quiser... – ela estava visivelmente corada. ― À noite seria legal!

O ruivo se inclinou até tocar a orelha de Hermione com os lábios.

― Você está com segundas intenções, mocinha? – sussurrou e quando a menina olhou para ele, viu um sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

Ela se permitiu respirar aliviada. Estava nervosa quanto à reação dele, mas no fim, foi melhor do que esperava. Ele entendera muito bem o que a morena desejava e compartilhava do mesmo desejo. A Sala Precisa ia ferver!

― Só se você quiser que eu esteja! – e o beijou. Os sentimentos, depois da conversa, tornou o beijo diferente, mais ávido e profundo.

**RW & HG**

* * *

><p>― Olá Harry, Gina, Luna – Hermione cumprimentou a todos. ― Cadê o Neville, Luna?<p>

― Foi despachar uma coruja para a avó dele! – a corvina respondeu sorrindo.

― Ah, certo! – a morena virou-se para Harry. ― Posso falar com você um instante?

E saiu, com o grifinório atrás dela. Pararam um pouco distantes das garotas que estavam sentadas em frente a lareira do Salão Comunal da Grifinória – deserto, pois os alunos que não foram passar as férias em casa estavam nos jardins do castelo aproveitando o dia ensolarado. Rony estava na biblioteca devolvendo alguns livros de Hermione, enquanto a garota concordou de conversar com Harry sobre a capa de invisibilidade.

― Sabe o que é? – a morena sentia-se menos constrangida de falar sobre isso com o amigo, pois já haviam conversado sobre muitas outras coisas antes. ― Ron e eu vamos comemorar nossos seis meses juntos de um jeito diferente e vamos precisar de um favor seu.

― Diga! Ajudo no que puder.

― Será que poderia nos emprestar a capa de invisibilidade? – e antes que o moreno questionasse, ela prosseguiu ― É que vamos dar uma volta na Sala Precisa, num horário em que não podemos estar fora da cama, logo, precisamos ir escondidos.

― Hum... – Harry sorriu, adivinhando o que ela estava querendo dizer. ― Eu já estava me perguntando até quando vocês iriam aguentar sem uma diversão de vez em quando. – e piscou para a amiga. ― Mas me diga, qual dos dois propôs isso? Porque acho muito improvável que Ron tenha tido tanta coragem, mas também não consigo imaginar você falando isso para ele.

― Deixa de ser bobo Harry! – Hermione bateu de leve no braço do amigo, ignorando sua pergunta. ― Você vai ou não nos fazer esse favor?

― Claro que sim! Mas com uma condição.

― Qual condição?

― Bom, você sabe que o Neville está passando as noites no quarto da Luna e os outros do nosso dormitório viajaram, certo? – ele piscou para ela. ― Então, se você prometer manter o Ron fora do quarto por toda a noite eu empresto a capa.

Hermione riu. Ela sabia há tempos que ele e Gina já tinham avançado o sinal, mas Rony apenas desconfiava. Se tivesse certeza, mesmo sendo amigo de Harry, iria surtar.

― De santo você só tem a cara, hein? – já estava acostumada a esse lado safado do amigo. ― Tudo bem, acordo fechado, então!

**HG & RW**

* * *

><p>Depois do jantar, no dia em que completaram seis meses de namoro, Rony e Hermione foram à Torre da Grifinória juntos. Entraram no dormitório dos meninos e pegaram a capa de invisibilidade que Harry deixara em cima da cama para eles, ao lado do mapa do maroto – o moreno resolveu dar mais uma ajuda aos amigos. Cobriram-se, Hermione indo à frente segurando o mapa do maroto e saíram rumo ao sétimo andar. Caminhavam com cautela e nervosismo.<p>

Mione sentia o coração batendo mais rápido, ansiosa com o que estavam prestes a fazer, mas com nenhum medo. Ron estava com as mãos suadas e não via a hora de chegarem à Sala Precisa, não sabia como a noite iria começar, contudo, tinha uma ideia de como queria que ela terminasse. Quando entraram na sala, havia um sofá verde com algumas almofadas e um tapete no canto da sala.

― Bom... – a garota começou, mas o ruivo não a deixou continuar.

Puxou para si e a beijou sem hesitar. Ele a desejava há muito tempo e mal conseguira dormir à noite, ansioso pela noite seguinte. Hermione, por sua vez, também não dormira bem. Estava nervosa e excitada com o que os aguardava. Quando o momento finalmente chegou, ela apenas se deixou levar. Entregou-se ao ruivo e retribui o beijo com paixão.

Ele passeava as mãos pelas costas da namorada, sentindo o calor gostoso do corpo dela. Ela tinha uma das mãos no ombro do ruivo e a outra bagunçava os cabelos dele na altura da nuca. Ele quebrou o beijo e a pegou nos braços, ela começou a rir. Colocou-a no sofá e deitou-se sobre ela.

― Você é linda! – ele disse e a beijou novamente.

Hermione pegou uma das mãos do namorado – que estava em sua cintura – e colocou-a sobre seu seio e passou uma das pernas sobre o corpo dele, aproximando seus quadris – o que fez ele ofegar. Ela entendeu o porquê, mesmo com as roupas, pôde sentir o pênis dele duro e logo uma onda de prazer percorreu seu corpo. O beijo se prolongava e ela mexia o quadril um pouco, roçando o a virilha contra o membro dele.

A morena, então, quebrou o beijou e retirou a própria blusa, depois arrancou a camisa do namorado e levou os dedos dele até a abotoadura do sutiã, incitando-o a retirá-lo. Quando o ruivo jogou a peça no chão, olhou para o corpo da morena, a excitação pulsando em cada nervo do seu corpo. Voltou a beijá-la e agora seu peito tocava os mamilos da garota, rígidos de excitação. Com uma das mãos ele apoiava o peso do corpo no sofá e a outra explorava os seios da namorada: apertava e segurava-os entre as mãos, puxava-os e estimulava-os. Ela gemia nos lábios deles, a respiração ofegante.

Rony levantou-se e pegou-a novamente nos braços. Caminhou até uma cama que havia aparecido no centro da sala e deitou Hermione lá. Subiu na cama, ficando sobre a morena e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Foi descendo os beijos para os seios, chupando-os como uma criança faminta. Passava a língua pelos mamilos e prendia-os com os dentes. Enquanto a boca trabalhava em um, a mão brincava com o outro.

Mione passeava as mãos entre os cabelos dele, deliciada com os carinhos do namorado. Até que ele desceu sua língua danada para onde a excitação da morena mais pulsava. Com os lábios, Rony beijou-a nos lugares mais delicados e com a língua explorou o local onde logo colocaria outra parte do seu corpo. Dentro da própria calça, ele podia sentir seu pênis pedindo para se libertar e penetrar a morena. Mas ele não queria apressar as coisas, afinal, a noite estava apenas começando.

Quando voltou a beijar a boca da garota, ela inverteu as posições, ficando por cima dele. Deu-lhe um último beijo bem demorado e engatinhou para trás, ficando em cima da pélvis dele. Olhou-o com uma cara bem safada e passou a língua nos lábios de maneira provocante, antes de começar a desabotoar a calça do namorado. Assim que o deixou somente de cueca, a morena levou suas mãos para a última peça de roupa dele, mas ao invés de tirá-la, fez uma massagem excitante no membro excitado do rapaz.

Ronald soltava gemidos e contorcia o corpo, visivelmente descontrolado de desejo. Hermione não o torturou mais e retirou a cueca rapidamente, deixando um pênis grande e excitado à mostra. No entanto, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o ruivo puxou-a para cima e pressionou um corpo contra o outro e arrancando gemidos e suspiros de ambos. Ele saiu da cama e ficou de pé, encarando-a.

― Ajoelha aqui! – não era uma ordem, apenas um pedido, mas que foi atendido rapidamente e de bom grado.

Ajoelhada, a menina viu o pênis do namorado bem à sua frente, ereto e excitante. Era como se o membro a chamasse, intimando-a a coloca-lo na boca. Ela começou, timidamente. Segurou-o com uma das mãos e passou a língua por toda a extensão dele, dava beijos e fazia pequenas sucções. Por fim, colou os lábios à cabeça rosada e chupou-o como se fosse um canudo. Ela podia ouvir os resmungos do rapaz, extasiado de prazer e, quando olhou para cima, viu em seus olhos uma fome selvagem.

Rony segurou-a pelos cabelos com uma das mãos, com força suficiente para dominar, mas não maltratar. E com a outra mão segurou no próprio pênis, balançando-o contra o rosto feminino a sua frente. Passou a glande pelos lábios roçados e parou, forçando aos poucos o membro entrar na boca da menina. Ela resistia de maneira gostosa, fazendo charme e capricho para excitá-lo mais ainda. Percebendo a intenção dela, ele enfiou com brutalidade seu órgão entre aqueles lábios carnudos enquanto puxava com mais força seus cabelos.

E assim, iniciou devagar um movimento de vai e vem dentro da boca da namorada. Ele sentia prazer ao sentir o roçar dos lábios e dela e imaginar que logo seriam os lábios de baixo que estariam roçando nele. Ela gemia de boca cheia e ganhava em troca uma penetração mais profunda. Até então com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás das costas, submissa, a grifinória não resistiu e passou a ajudar o garoto a sua frente nos movimentos. Levou as próprias mãos ao bumbum nu dele e apertou-o, acompanhando o ritmo da sua boca. Não sentia dor alguma em seus cabelos, tamanha era o êxtase em que se encontrava, na verdade, quanto mais força ele colocava, mais ela gostava.

Não precisavam dizer nada um para o outro, podiam perceber através dos olhares o que agradava ou não. Tanto é que, em determinado momento da noite, quando apareceram algemas sobre a cama, a Granger apenas deitou-se quieta na cama enquanto o Weasley a prendia de bruços. Aquilo tornara a transa mais gostosa, pois ele sentia a entrada da vagina dela apertadinha quando posicionou seu pênis ali. A penetração foi difícil, mas deliciosa, cada centímetro a mais dentro dela e ele podia ouvi-la dar um grito de prazer e dor. O movimento de vai e vem foi ministrado, agora, com o corpo dele sobre o dela, assim o ruivo podia sussurrar palavras carinhosas ao ouvido de sua morena, beijar-lhe o pescoço, sentir seu cheiro e mordiscar-lhe a orelha.

Eles chegaram ao ápice quase ao mesmo tempo, mas Mione ainda precisou de alguns beijos e carícias inocentes para, enfim, atingir o êxtase. Ficaram um tempo apenas deitados um ao lado do outro, de mãos dadas, calados. Depois, Ron abraçou a namorada e disse baixinho:

― Eu te amo, minha Sabe-Tudo! – e sorriu. – Essa foi apenas a primeira vez, prometo que as outras serão melhores.

― Meu ruivo idiota! – ela deu um selinho nele e continuou. – Teremos uma vida de oportunidades juntos para repetir noites como essa.

― Então, na próxima, eu trago um chicote para você. – mostrou a língua, brincando. – E você poderia se vestir como umas roupas bem indecentes.

― Só se você aceitar usar uma coleira e deixar eu te algemar também... – ela aconchegou-se mais ao grifinório, sentindo o sono chegar. – E quem vai usar o chicote sou eu.

Antes de dormir ele concluiu que não precisaria usar coleira, viveria com ela até seu último dia de vida.


End file.
